A Different Type of Holiday
by rayrayhammy
Summary: A little glimpse of what the holiday season might be like in the bunker. Oneshot. A tiny baby bit of Destiel


"Hey!" Dean shouted, jogging into the bunker. He brushed the bit of snow that had gathered on his shoulders onto the floor, before slipping off his jacket. He dropped it on the ground with a shrug next to his boots, which were covered in mud.

There was currently a snow storm raging over the home that Sam and Dean had established earlier that year. After everything that had happened this past year, Dean considered himself lucky to still have a home, his brother, and a few new friends.

"Hey! In the kitchen!" Someone shouted back. Dean's head popped up and he began making his way there. The smell emanating through the large domain was mesmerizing. There had better be something delicious to eat or he was going to eat his own hands. Walking through the main room, Dean found Crowley, well, the newer less demonic Crowley, sitting at the table where Sam usually did his research.

"ello squirrel," Crowley mumbled, too invested in his book to look up at Dean. He had moved in immediately after everything happened in May. He was scared and begged Sam and Dean to help him. Dean originally refused, but Sam felt responsible. Because they shared the house, much to Dean's protest, he decided to let Crowley stay with them. It began as a trial basis, at least until Crowley was feeling more secure. Well six months later he had become as much a member of the makeshift family as anyone else. Dean smirked, "Where is everyone?" Crowley lifted his head and pushed his glasses back onto his face.

"your girlfriend and your brother are making you something in the kitchen, I think Kevin is in his room" He grunted, then dove back into his book. Dean just continued on his path to the delicious smell that had found it's way into his nostrils. He kept his distance and watched the show before him unfold.

The kitchen was massive, enough to fit an entire staff of chefs, but there in the far corner he saw his two favorite people bustling about. Sam's massive shoulders were hunched over the side of Castiel, who was mixing something in a bowl.

"No, no, Cas, stop, not like that! You're making a mess!" Sam tried to stay as calm as he could, plucking the bowl from Cas's hands, and the mixer with it.

"Here, I'll mix, you find the ingredients for the pie, deal?" Sam offered. Castiel huffed and furrowed his brow,

"Fine, but please remind me Sam why we are not just buying cookies and pie? I feel as though this is more trouble then it is worth." Castiel observed. Dean stared at Castiel's innocent face, full of confusion. He smiled, and decided he could not keep his distance any longer. The scene in front of him was just too damn cute, even for Dean Winchester to admit.

"Well, see, around the holidays people bake a lot, and Dean likes homemade stuff, so it'll be a nice gesture…" Castiels eyebrows lifted in understanding.

"I see. I'll find.." Cas was cut short when two arms came from behind his waist and gathered him into a hug.

"Hey Cassy!" Dean whispered in his ear, before kissing his cheek. Castiel blushed slightly and looked down at the floor to avoid Sam's gaze. He was not as contented with public displays of affection as his partner was. He was delighted that Dean was comfortable enough for the both of them, because he never kept his hands off of Cas, even when people were there.

"Hello Dean," Castiel gleamed. Dean unwrapped himself and walked over to Sam who was now measuring chocolate chips to put into the bowl.

"What's cooking sasquatch?" Dean asked before shoving his finger into the cookie dough. Sam gave him a disapproving look before moving the bowl away to mix it more.

"None of your business jerk, I'm trying to teach Cas to bake." He explained. Dean nodded approvingly.

"I like cookies and all but uh, what'd I hear about pie?" He shot a smirk in Sam's direction. Just as Sam opened his mouth, Castiel came walking out of the pantry, with way too many cans and bags in his hands. He tried to keep all of it in his arms, he really did. But sometimes being the smallest one in the bunch doesn't give you long limbs. The items came tumbling down one by one, a can of cherry filling, a bag of flour, a bag of sugar, pie pan and butter.

The noise startled Crowley, who wasn't even near the kitchen.

"Oi, would you keep it down in there! I'm not sure all the demons in bloody hell can hear you!" Dean and Sam were laughing, but Castiel's shoulders bunched up and a scowl planted itself firmly on his face.

"Be quiet Crowley.." He said, calmly. Cas tried not to get angry much, because there was really no point. Crowley would always be a demon deep down, a rude, frustrating and infuriating demon. Cas would always have (trying as it might be) the patience and understanding of an angel. So he was patient while Crowley was obnoxious, go figure.

Dean walked over and smiled apologetically to Cas, before bending down to pick up the items. Cas was quickly besides him, pulling things into his arms.

"Sorry Dean. " He ground out flatly, his eyes still fixaed on the floor. Cas still had trouble when he made mistakes or dropped things or was just flat out clumsy. It seemed to be his curse. After he lost his grace, he had also lost his sense of balance and luck. He would drop things left and right and trip and fall. Dean often affectionately referred to him as butter fingers, or butters for short, but Cas failed to see the affection in it.

Dean saw Castiels disappointment, and lightly pinched his chin, pulling it up to look at him. Dean's eyes met blue as he gave Cas a warm smile. One that wiped out any sign of embarrassment, frustration, or self doubt Cas was holding onto.

"You're fine Cas, it happens to the best of us." He gave Cas a quick chaste kiss before standing up and moving the things off the floor to the counter. Cas could not believe how wonderful and encouraging Dean was, he was so caring and understanding, and (usually) knew exactly what to say to make his little heart flutter. He knew Dean cared a lot about him too, and Cas was head over heels for him.

"If you two are done having a moment, the first batch of cookies are done and someone has to try them.." Sam pulled out the tray and damn if they didn't smell amazing.

"What about the pie?" Cas asked confused. Sam just shrugged,

"We'll save that for another day, eat these while they're warm." Sam gave Cas an cheerful smile and set the hot tray down on the counter, then began schlepping more dough on another tray. Dean found a fork and delicately peeled off one of the cookies, blowing on it lightly to cool it before offering it to Cas. The ex angel eyed inquisitively, like he had never had a warm cookie, then stuck the whole thing in his mouth.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, but it was too late, all of the little chocolate chips had erupted like tiny little pieces of lava in his mouth. Cas opened his mouth with the cookie on it and panted like a dog, much to Dean and Sam's amusement. He then fanned it with his hand before deciding enough was enough and swallowing the thing whole.

Sam chucked and Dean shook his head, grinning.

"You're too much butters." He walked to the fridge and grabbed Cas a beer to wash the whole thing down with. Cas shook his head, because he was not nearly as keen on the taste of beer as the hunters were. Instead he poured himself a traditional glass of milk, which they surprisingly had.

The three men stood in the kitchen and discussed other Christmas related activities before c\Crowley came in to see what all the fuss was about, but not before giving everyone a cheeky smile and stealing a cookie.

Kevin was next to join them, stretching like he had been napping, and only awoken by the scent from the kitchen. He chuckled as he looked a Crowley, the man who once terrified him, because he now stood in a kitchen, unbeknownst to himself, with warm chocolate all over his face from his messy eating.

Dean looked around at his little family and pulled Cas close to his side. This was pretty okay for the holidays. Everyone knew that they had a long year in front of them and a lot of work to do, but right now, everything seemed perfect, and Dean loved every second of it.


End file.
